


means to an end

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000, douman realizing he's in love with the master is my bread and butter, what an alter ego i love em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: all things are a means to an end, but maybe... just maybe this feeling in his chest this love that had taken root and bloomed without his knowledge wasn't the signaling of an end, but a new beginning.Fate Week Day 4 - Love
Relationships: Ashiya Douman | Alter Ego/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	means to an end

**Author's Note:**

> i really like douman so this was a fun little piece to write! though i feel like the end result is further from the prompt than anything i've written so far for fate week sksk//

Why did it come to this? How did it come to this? Typing their fate to Chaldea of all things when he wanted nothing more than to see them writhe in pain, to watch them suffer for daring to stand up against the wills of the God's of a power far greater than what a mere human could ever hope to reach, but the same thing could be said about himself as well. Manifesting as an Alter Ego was not expected, nor did he expect to be summoned by the one he originally sought to squash like a bug only to suffer defeat at the hands of that very same human who had the audacity to stare back at him. 

For if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you and it may eventually answer. Maybe that is what occurred here-- the Master had stared into the abyss for far too long and he, Ashiya Dōman was the abyss's answer. Whatever it is, at the end of the day they now walk beside their once enemy as a comrade in arms. Shikigami fluttering, slipping through the cracks, crevices, and every little place that the Master so thoughtlessly revealed to them. Showing the cracks in their bravado with a tired smile, so Ashiya smiles. If you are someone who fights monsters, you risk becoming a monster yourself a Beast. 

At the end of the day, the Master is a means to an end for him. Simply another stepping stone in the grand scheme of things he needs to ascend even further yet... he dithers. When he sees that his once foe is overworked, leaning against the wall leg's shaking, eyes closed it causes something unsettling to stir in his heart. He hates it, the sickening and uncomfortable lurch that both his stomach and heart do at the sight. He turns a blind eye, hiding from their view, from their sight, and underneath their radar of somehow always sensing him until they are standing once more. Shaking like a newborn foal, they take a step one, two and three before they are walking properly once more. 

He calls out to them, smiling when he sees that they have been startled before closing the distance between them. Again and again, he seeks them out, his steps echoing in the halls before he is at their side. His Shikigami sticks to their clothes when he is unable to be at their side, a reminder that he is watching even if he is not there. To welcome someone like him in so quickly is simply foolish, yet the Master still smiles at him. 

If it's for their sake, he wouldn't hesitate to do any action. Slaughtering those who stand against them, trampling those who dare to raise a hand to harm them. To pour their doubts into a cup before swallowing them, he shall not allow them to doubt that he will do anything and everything for them. By doing every evil, committing every sin for them he will open a path for them to advance. 

It's a hot, throbbing, and aching need to express something every time he's seen in their eyes... or in the Master's profile. He becomes trapped it's unbearable, the thoughts that seem to swallow him whole. Making it impossible to calm down. Nails digging into his chest, the pain and blood a reminder that he must control himself, he must calm down lest he makes a mistake. It feels as if he is losing his mind. Forgetting about himself, their past, and what he wants. 

Yet when he watches over their sleeping form... he's moved by those same feelings that seem to drive him mad. Love, yes. That is what this unbearable, throbbing and aching need rattling around in his chest is, love. It feels twisted, wrong, and undeserved, but so right and kind at the same time. All things are a means to an end, but maybe... just maybe this feeling in his chest this love that had taken root and bloomed without his knowledge wasn't the signaling of an end, but a new beginning.


End file.
